Intoxicating Dreams and Bittersweet Reality
by AnnikaTwist
Summary: Well, Hermione and erm.. I was gonna have this as a surprise but maybe more people will read it, if I just come right out and say it, hermione and draco get a little thing going on.~*plus, of course there's loads of romance, drama, adventure, haha you'll
1. The Perfect Grade?

Intoxicating Dreams, and Bittersweet Reality 

Intoxicating Dreams, and Bittersweet Reality   
Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine (yeah, don't I wish) but they belong to Miss J.K. Rowling. 

Hermione Granger beamed delightedly at the red mark scribbled across the top of her parchment; another A. She sighed, how perfect. That would make her average in transfiguration to be exactly 99.9 and she was sure that her favorite teacher would round up her most hardworking student's average to a hundred. She looked around excitedly, hardly noticing the crestfallen faces of other students. "Look Harry!" She cried jubilantly, shoving the paper under his nose, "Another A!" Harry hardly seemed to notice, "Great." He muttered. "Ron look!" She tried again, but Ron was too absorbed in a sheet of parchment before him, cluttered with calculations. He was bent so close to it, his nose was touching the paper and his quill was dancing frantically, in tune with his low murmurs. "Ron..." She prodded him with her want, and as if in response he moaned out loud. " This is horrible!" He lamented "I've got a C in transfiguration and I'm hardly passing potions, my parents are gonna be furious! My marks have plummeted." Hermione sighed, no one was paying attention to her wonderful grade. I suppose it isn't really out of the ordinary though, she thought absently. But as all the students poured out of the classroom, on the way to lunch, Hermione spotted Neville out of the corner of her eye and she rushed over to him, thrusting her paper at him excitedly. "Neville! Look I got an-" But Neville sighed looking exasperated, cutting her off impatiently. "I know, I know. You've got another A." And with another heavy sigh, he brushed past her and hurried off down the hall. Hermione's mouth fell open, the paper dangling limply from her hand. It wasn't really that commonplace was it? She felt dejected, but her thoughts were broken by a low laugh from behind her. Whirling around angrily, she saw Draco Malfoy, perched on a windowsill, looking amused, a cigarette clenched between his teeth. "Well, would you look at that. Little Miss Perfect is finally getting to everyone. I wondered when this day would come." He took a long drag on the cigarette, then blew several plumes of pearly white smoke into the air. Hermione sucked her breath in sharply, regarding him with disgust. "You know, those are extremely damaging to your health." He smiled wickedly, amusement flashing in his eyes, the cigarette dancing between his teeth as he spoke, "I know. Why else d'you think I'd be doing it, sweetheart?" Hermione felt her cheeks burn at his taunt, and she bit her lip in fury. Why did he always have to be so horrible? "Anyway, I don't need any of your speculations Malfoy. I have to be going." She tossed her hair haughtily and made to storm off down the hall. But before she could turn, Malfoy leapt lithely from the window sill, and caught her wrist in his steely grip. "Malfoy! Let go! What are you-" But she broke off, suddenly frightened by the way Malfoy was looking at her. He was suddenly serious, his eyebrows knitted into a frown, a shadow falling partly across his face. She tugged vainly, but Malfoy wouldn't let go. "Why do always call me that?" He breathed, his silvery eyes scanning her face. "Call you what?" Hermione continued to twist her arm, but she dropped her gaze to the floor. She couldn't look at him, at those piercing eyes. "Malfoy," he spoke low, barely above a whisper, his voice laced with disgust. "Why?" "I -" Hermione continued to struggle. "I don't...you've called me worse!" She finished hotly. "Oh," He dropped her wrist hurriedly, as if he'd forgotten, "yeah." He then took several steps backward, to lean against the wall, sucking thoughtfully on the cigarette, blowing little curls of smoke into the air, as he shook the hair out of his eyes. Hermione drew an unsteady breath, then hurried away down the hall. She felt very sahken, and she wanted to get as far as possible from Malfoy and his strange gray eyes. The whole thing had been extremely unnerving. She didn't know how to deal with Malfoy when he wasn't acting horrible. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As she breezed into the Great Hall and took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that the dark mood surrounding Harry and Ron had begun to dissolve. They were chattering excitedly about some new quidditch league, and as Hermione took a seat Ron automatically handed her the stew, never once faltering in the conversation. Hermione lifted her fork but as the delicious odors wafted towards her, she realized she hardly felt hungry. She set her fork down, and turned towards Ron waiting patiently for a break in the conversation. When Ron finally paused to take several large gulps of pumpkin juice, Hermione hurreidly spouted her news. "I just saw Malfoy in the hall and he was acting really creepy." Ron snickered, slathering butter on his biscuit, "When isn't Malfoy acting creepy?" "No, " Hermione went on, "It wasn't just the usual creepy at all, that's what was so strange. He grabbed me by the wrist and -" "He what?" Harry's head shot up from the plate, his fork paused halfway to his mouth. Hermione was surprised to see his eyes flickering with anger. "What did he do to you?" He repeated, his eyes glued to Hermione. "N-nothing," She stuttered. "I mean, he grabbed my wrist but I-" Harry dropped his fork with a clatter, hands curling into angry fists. "That bastard had better not touch you again," he said fiercely, clenching his jaw. "Harry!" Hermione was startled at how upset he'd gotten. Harry turned quickly to her, his eyes burning with hatred. "You watch out for him Hermione, ever since the end of last term," his voice shook slightly but he pressed on, "His father, Crabbe's and Goyle's, they're all in with the dark lord, all dangerous, all...deatheaters," he spat. He glanced at Hermione once more, eyes softening, "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head, " I just can't help it, those people, those...they're not even people, they're like monsters." He sat, staring bitterly into his half eaten plate of food, his eyes misting over strangely, as they did whenever he brought up the events of last year. Ron watched him apprehensively, as always when he became like this, not really sure how to act. He glanced nervously at Hermione, then back at Harry clutching his napkin tightly in one hand. Finally, Harry rose, slinging his bag over one shoulder. "I'm gonna go guys." He said in that same faraway voice, his haunted eyes fixed on a point on the opposite wall. "Got some last minute studying to do." Ron stood as if to join him but Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "No, it's all right Ron you don't have to come. I'll catch you guys later," he called, hurrying away. Ron sank into his chair, exasperated. "Every time," he muttered, "He does this every time. It's like he goes into this trance, and gets this determined look in his eyes. Then he has to rush off to be alone. Hermione nodded knowingly, "He's had a rough time." Ron curled his lip in anger, pounding his fist vehemently on the table as he spoke, "I hate what they've done to him. What they've done to everyone. I hate Malfoy. Someday, he's gonna pay for everything, for the mess they've made of the world." Hermione nodded weakly, again surprised at the fierceness of emotions. Scooping up his books, Ron started for the door, "I'll catch you later Hermione," But he turned quickly, remembering something. "Hey you wanna head out to Hogsmeade this weekend? I'm all outta ink, and Harry's gotta pick up up Hedwig from the pet shop." Hermione nodded, "Sure I'll tag along." "All right, I'll see you in herbology." Ok, so did everybody like it? Didja dija didja? Hehe, sorry, there isn't much yet. Make sure that you PLEASE review, and make sure it's a nice long rambling one too, you can't imagine how thrilling it is to get such deliciously long reviews, I don't care what you talk about just write something!! Don't worry, I'll have the next part up real soon since I'm on break now and I've got loads more of it written I just gotta type it up. So ladeeda, oh yes and remember that in this, Draco's a real bad ass, you know James Dean type kinda, haha, not quite but whatever, I used to not be able to stand anything with Draco in it, but now Ive separated the character in the book into a totally different guy, well not totally different, just better. Well, now I had better stop rambling, so you can just go on and review, all right well ciao! 


	2. Blood and Mudpuddles

Intoxicating Dreams and Bittersweet Reality 

Intoxicating Dreams and Bittersweet Reality   
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, they're actually Miss Rowling's (like you didn't know that all ready) 

Later that night, Hermione sat in bed looking at a little notebook laid out on her knees. She sat sedately, in her ribbony high-necked nightgown; her hair slung back in the usual low ponytail, her face freshly washed. She was tapping a quill irritably against her chin contemplating the orderly rows of letters, all in her neat and steady hand. It was the notebook she kept of all her marks. She had started it, way back in the beginning of her first year and had updated it up until now. She stared hard at the first row, one right after another it read, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A. It was the same for the next row and the next and so on and so on. All up until this year, it read the same thing. She stared quizzically at the mark she'd just added, transfiguration: A. It was still glistening with wet ink, and as she looked at it, she felt her stomach twist slightly. It was awfully irregular, wasn't it? Hermione could hardly think of another student who tried so hard, or got as good marks as she did. Why was it that she was so perfect? But as she sat there pondering these things, something else elbowed its way into her thoughts. Why did she care what Malfoy thought? He was the one who'd put these ridiculous ideas into her head. He's just jealous, she thought huffily. Ugh, why should I care what Malfoy thinks? All he does is ride around on his stupid broomstick, and cause trouble. Hermione snorted, tucking the little notebook into a drawer. Only Malfoy would try and convince me that getting good marks is bad. Ha, stupid Malfoy. And with a final toss of her hair, she rolled over and turned off the light. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "You guys all ready?" Harry called. There were the general murmurs of assent, as Ron and Hermione rose and joined Harry by the portrait hole. He held Hedwig's empty cage in one hand. He held Hedwig's empty cage in one hand. They were off to Hogsmeade to pick her up and go on few other errands. Last week Hedwig had been caught out in a rather fierce thunder storm, and spiraled into the owlery with a damaged wing. Harry had had to drop her off at Hogsmeade's pet shop, as that was the closest place with a magical vet. Harry was scheduled to pick her up today, as her wing had supposedly healed. "All right then lets be off." The ride to Hogsmeade was a pleasant one, they spoke happily of light, airy things like the weather and Hedwig's condition. Hermione watched contentedly, as the landscape slipped by, out the train window. Except for that stupid incident with Malfoy the other day, her life was relatively perfect. As they stepped off the train with the bustling mass of students they agreed to meet at the ice cream shop when all their prospective errands had been taken care of. So Hermione set off cheerily across the street to the quill and parchment store, her bright mood reflecting the cloudless, blue sky. It was a beautiful sunny day, but still awfully cold and there was an unpleasant sting in the air that bit at Hermione's cheeks and sent her breath spiraling, into smoky, white curls. She made her purchase quickly, and stood outside on the cobbled street, wondering absently where she could go to wait the rest of the time. Her eyes wandered listlessly over the rows of stores, and she'd almost decided to take a peek in the bookstore when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione whirled around, hoping that maybe Harry and Ron had finished early. Her face fell when she saw Draco Malfoy, leaning against the wall behind her, nonchalantly lighting a cigarette. He had a rebellious air to him, slouched against the wall, his jacket collar pushed up, fair hair tumbling into his eyes. Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust, and stepped hurriedly back. "Well don't look so excited to see me," he drawled sardonically. Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want Malfoy?" "Nothing." He shrugged, sliding his hands deep into his pockets. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, "Then why did you tap me?" Malfoy flashed her a rakish grin, but didn't answer, just blew plumes of smoke out one corner of his mouth. "Well Malfoy. If you're not going to talk to me then I-" "You're just a lot better to talk to than any of the other idiots who go to this school." He finished, gazing dispassionately at a spot in the sidewalk. He glanced up quickly and snickered. "Here come your two bumbling sidekicks now." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, anger bubbling in her veins. "Don't you ever call them that Malfoy. You're so judgmental and miserable. Why I even put up with you is a mystery to me." She turned hastily, preparing to walk away but before she could move, Malfoy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. She was surprised to see his pale blue eyes looking at her pleadingly. "Hey Hermione, I'm sorry. I only wanted to talk to you for a min-" But before he could finish, someone had stalked up behind him, and ripped him back from Hermione by the back of his jacket, throwing him violently against the wall. Hermione winced when she heard a sickening crack, as Malfoy's head connected sharply with the brick. Ron stepped close to Malfoy, eyeing him scathingly, his voice soft and dangerous. "What are you doing Malfoy? Hurting more people to make yourself feel good?" Malfoy just scowled at him bitterly, licking blood from his lips. "Huh, Malfoy? What's the matter? Doesn't feel so good now, does it?" Ron paused as if waiting for an answer. Malfoy gave him none. "Does it?" He barked. Malfoy wiped fiercely at the ribbon of blood trickling down his cheek, then screwed up his eyes in fury, and heaved himself off the wall to stand at his full height. "I didn't touch your stupid girlfriend Weasley! So back off!" Ron gave a loud cry of anger, and raised his fist back way over his head, to send it smashing into Malfoy's jaw. Hermione cried out in horror and clasped a hand over her mouth. Malfoy teetered drunkenly for a moment, before toppling headfirst into the puddle at his feet; black with rich, dark mud. Harry and Ron laughed cruelly, and linking Hermione's arm in his, Harry breezed by, purposely shuffling through the murkiest puddle, so that Malfoy's face was splattered with plump, greasy drops. Hermione let herself be led away, feeling numb, but as they passed through the ice cream shop's doors, she listened to Harry and Ron's elated discussion, with a growing feeling of resentment. "And the way it felt to connect with his jaw like that! Phenomenal! I've always wanted to do that!" Harry nodded eagerly, "And the fact that he sailed right into that puddle, brilliant! Don't worry Hermione, " Harry went on, giving her shoulders a reassuring shake, "Malfoy won't bother you again!" Something seemed to switch on suddenly, inside Hermione, and she wrestled herself free of Harry's grasp. Not even bothering to give an explanation, Hermione turned and raced back out the door. Malfoy had raised himself to a sitting position, and Hermione could see the entire right side of his body steeped in mud. His features were twisted with loathing as he dabbed gingerly at the puddle of blood oozing down his jawline. He placed a tentative finger on his jaw, and his face twitched in pain. "Fuck." He muttered, his scowl deepening further so that his eyes became two shadowed pits, sunk deep into his skull. He hadn't even noticed Hermione come up. She cleared her throat, regarding him awkwardly, "Umm...Malfoy I-" Cold blue eyes flashed up at her, causing her voice to falter. "What'd you want?" He growled, his voice as sharp as broken glass. "I only wanted to apologize for-" "Well don't," he snarled, "I don't need your pity. Why don't you just leave me alone." His fingers crept once more over his jawline, and his face contorted with agony. Hermione stepped forward, extending a hand. "Why don't you-" "Get away from me!" He bit out, scuttling back from Hermione, so that his thin, heaving shoulders were pressed against the wall. He tossed his head fiercely, trying to shake the hair from his eyes, but the mud had dried, and it stuck in thick chunks, plastered to his forehead. He clawed irritably at it, then leered at Hermione from beneath the damp, matted tangle, his ice blue eyes vicious. "I said, get away from me!" He shouted. He put a muddied hand on the wall, and drew himself shakily to his feet, swaying tipsily. "I suggest you get away from me Granger before I have to grab you by your hair and drag you away." He narrowed his eyes at her maliciously, and she shrank back frightened. "I don't need your charity, I don't need you friendship, and most of all I don't need YOU!" he spat, "So go!" Hermione leapt back, deciding he was true to his word, and turned only once before she retreated, eyeing him longingly. "GO!" He screamed, and with a start, Hermione turned and ran, horribly confused by the way the corners of her eyes were beginning to sting. The End!! For now, anyway. I know it was an awfully short chapter, but don't worry there's lot's more to come!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and all that, and remember PLEASE write a long meaningless review, haha, I mean not really meaningless just long. Tell me if you're in love with Draco, or if you think he's an ass, or somebody else is acting stupid..*cough* harry and ron *cough* Well anyway, just write something, and I'll cya later~


	3. Misery...and Happiness

Intoxicating Dreams and Bittersweet Reality 

Intoxicating Dreams and Bittersweet Reality   
Disclaimer: These characters are ones that have come from the head of the most imaginative J.K. Rowling~ they do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. 

Hermione felt miserable. Absolutely, completely miserable. She was wallowing in agony and regret, all because of stupid Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed, resting her head in her arms, just wanting to shut her eyes and forget everything that had happened in the past few days. Ever since that day at Hogsmeade her life had flipped upside down. At first she'd been furious with Harry and Ron for what they'd done, but then she caught herself, horribly frightened. This was Draco Malfoy, why did she care what happened to him? But she couldn't ignore the strange way her heart wrenched when she thought of Malfoy, eyes rimmed with pain and humiliation as he sat in the puddle, Harry and Ron laughing maliciously. Then she became terribly confused wondering if she shouldn't feel sorry for Malfoy because maybe she was being disloyal to Harry and Ron. Then she would get angry, telling herself fiercely that they didn't own her and she could feel however she wanted to, about whoever she wanted to. The whole thing was a mess, a tangled web of feelings, and the more Hermione thought about it, the more her head spun. Besides the fact that ever since Hogsmeade, Malfoy had been acting a total mess as well. He spent the whole week, lurking around, scowling miserably, refusing to talk to anyone. And Hermione had begun to grow frightened at the number of cigarettes he smoked. Everytime she saw him, he had one dangling from his lips, and despite her nagging conscience she became more and more worried. Right now, Hermione was trying to catch up on lost sleep in history of magic. It was just too much effort to lift her drooping lids, and she found that as long as she kept her pen moving across the paper, she could drift into a sort of restful trance. It had been like this all week, each night she would force her eyes shut, but her mind continued to whirl and she'd thrash about for hours tormenting herself with the endless stream of questions. Then of course the next day she would be exhausted and fight a continuous battle to stay awake. Hermione was getting sick of the endless cycle and she glanced up listlessly to see if anything interesting was going on. Somebody was flicking paperclips at Professor Binns but he hardly seemed to notice. Partly because he was so absorbed in what he was saying and partly because the paper clips sailed right through him, and landed with a clink on the desk behind him. Hermione heaved a grateful sigh as Professor Binn's shut his book and beckoned the class to go. She filed out with the throng of students, half relieved and half filled with dread as she realized her next class was transfiguration, which she had with Slytherin. She took her usual seat next to Ron, not hearing his excited recap of last night's quidditch game. She just nodded occasionally her eyes scanning the room, looking for *him*. She became worried when Professor McGonagall rapped for attention and he still hadn't arrived. Then five minutes into the class, when Hermione had almost cracked her neck from straining to keep her eye on the door, he sauntered in, right in the middle of Professor McGonagall's speech on cactus transformation. He slid into his desk, smirking for absolutely no reason Hermione could find, and turned and began talking loudly with Pansy Parkinson. Professor McGonagall glared at him, tight lipped, waiting for him to stop speaking. But Malfoy, paid her no heed and continued conversing loudly with Pansy. Pansy, however, had noticed, and was staring at Malfoy pointedly, inclining her head towards Proffesrro McGonagall. "Draco!" She hissed. "Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall snapped, her eyes like fire, " I suggest you stop talking at once, unless you'd like to earn yourself a detention." He folded his arms across his chest and snickered blatantly. "Is there something you find amusing, Mr. Malfoy?" His lips twisted in an ironic smile, "Only the fact that I don't give a damn, whether you give me a hundred detentions, or only one, Miss McGonaggall, so you can just drop dead." The entire class gasped in shock, no one, absolutely no one spoke to teachers that way, especially Professor McGonagall. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, moving soundlessly, her cheeks tinged slightly with crimson stains. Malfoy folded his arms defiantly across his chest, and tipped way back in his chair, so that he was balancing on two legs. "Mr Malfoy!" She spluttered furiously, "You will take your insolent tone and your, and your horrible smirk, and leave this class at once, I refuse to put up with it!" He narrowed his eyes at her, "And where exactly do you want me to go?" "I don't care!" she shrieked, "As long as you leave, leave my sight!" She pointed a trembling finger to the door, her voice shaking uncontrollably, "I will not let something like this slide! You will be sorry that you act so ...so horrible all the time! You're an awful person Mr. Malfoy, and it just makes me feel sorry for the world, that in the future, people like *you*, will still be around!" Hermione felt a pang of guilt as Draco's eyes dimmed suddenly, with traces of regret. But it was only for a half a second maybe, and the regret quickly twisted into anger. "Fine!" He spat, bringing the chair down with a resounding crash. "I'll leave! I don't want to waste my time with your stupid class anyway!" He flew out of his chair and sprang to the door. He threw it open vehemently, then turned and shut it with a thundering bang. The entire class jumped. Hermione squirmed in her seat, she felt the entire class was looking at her, as if they knew it was her fault that Draco was such a disaster. Professor McGonagall looked awful, the lines on her face had darkened, and her hand continued to shake, Hermione had never seen her look so unglued. Hermione stared sheepishly into her lap, feeling twice as horrible as before, as if the whole thing was her fault. Her heart felt as if someone had twisted it into a knot, she couldn't help feeling for Draco but why was she? It wasn't right! Hermione felt like screaming, why was Draco- then suddenly she clapped a hand over her mouth in despair. Ron glanced at her strangely. Draco, she'd just thought of Malfoy as... she felt her stomach turn over. The world was falling to pieces before her eyes. She laid her head down on her desk, and squeezed her eyes shut in misery, willing this horrible day to come to an end. The minutes dragged by, she couldn't even look at Professor McGonagall without burning with shame, so she passed the class by staring at a spot of gum on the ceiling, a turmoil of emotions writhing about in her stomach. Then finally, *finally* the class ended. She shuffled out wearily, planning on going up to her room and collapsing on her fourposter, and drawing the hangings close around, so that she could just sit in the darkness and be miserable. Ron and Harry called out something about going to practice quidditch, and Hermione nodded soundlessly; grateful that she could be alone. She plodded down the hallway, completely drowning in wretchedness, not paying attention to anything around her, her mind filled with a faint and distant buzzing. But as she turned a corner, her steps faltered, and she bit her lip frightened. There he was, sitting on a window ledge, dragging on a cigarette, his knees drawn up to his chest. He stared out into the frost-tinted grass, glowering bitterly. Hermione began to quietly edge away, then paused, realizing with dread that if she didn't confront him now, her problems would never be solved. Her heart pounding fiercely, her jaw ground in resolution, she approached him warily, trying vainly to ignore the fact that her throat was beginning to close up. She paused in front of the window; he didn't look up. She cleared her throat faintly, still nothing, just an enormous plume of curly white smoke. Hermione tried desperately not to cough, but she did anyway in a sort of small gasp. His steely gaze flickered up at her, and Hermione thought that maybe for a second she saw a hint of surprise, but no, he was just regarding her icily, his grim features set firmly in a frown. Hermione sucked her breath in sharply, gathering up her lingering, tattered scraps of courage, "Malfoy, I need to ask you- I mean, what I really need to do is apologize because I know that I've-" "Haven't we all ready been through this Granger? I told you I didn't want you in my sight. Do you need to be told again?" He rose threateningly towards her, but Hermione refused to back down. She swallowed fiercely, and did not recoil as his face drew menacingly close to hers. "Malfoy, please." She looked at him pleadingly, her voice very soft. His eyes quickly fell from her face, and he bit ardently on the cigarette "What'd you want?" "I just wondered, if there was anything you wanted me to- I mean, anything that you need to, well you know to...Is there anything you need?" She finished hopefully. He continued to stare out the window and replied brusquely, "No." "You're sure?" He looked at her, with an edge of agitation in his voice, "Yess." "Well..." "I'm fine, ok Granger? You satisfied yet? Can I leave now?" He threw her an acrid glare, then hopped from the windowsill. Hermione was growing frustrated, "Then what's the matter?" She cried desparately. "Nothing," He replied curtly. "Now leave me alone." "No! Please, what is it with you and the world? You just-" "Fuck the world!" He broke her off savagely. "I don't need it. You know what you gotta learn Granger?" He turned abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at her, "It's that the world isn't just a day in the park, it's a hellhole and that's the way it is. You've gotta get used to it, not try so hard to change everything cause it won't work!" He finished, glowering at her. Hermione wasn't sure why, but for some reason or another, it seemed something snapped inside of her, and she could feel the anger bubbling in her veins, the heat beginning to rise to her face. She strode towards him, her tone fierce and laced with anger. "Well you know what Malfoy? I'm sick of people like you, who only see the world for the horrible things in it. If you don't like something, change it, don't just sit there and complain about it! All you do is lay around and complain, and- and…smoke cigarettes!" She finished hotly, plucking it from his fingers, then dashing it across the room, where it lay, smoldering slightly. "I mean, what do you want Malfoy? Huh? What do you want from the world, what do *you* want?" "What do I want…" He chuckled bitterly, but as Hermione's eyes darted up at him, she was startled beyond belief, to see those silvery pools of color, inflicted with an emotion she hadn't thought them capable of: sorrow. His eyes were hollows of grief; little shards of despair speckled his gaze so deeply, that Hermione leaned closer in fascination. They reeked unbearably of desolation, the emptiness seeping out of them, staining the presence they were in, like red whine on a linen table cloth. Draco quickly realized his mistake and bent his head to the floor, so that wisps of straw colored hair slipped into his eyes, shading them from view. But it was too late, the whine had all ready been spilt, and the stain was painfully obvious, emblazoned upon the clean, white cloth. Hermione was horrified, and hurriedly took a step back, feeling some sort of powerful emotions stirring beneath her breast. There had been something else in those eyes that had frightened Hermione: longing. Some sort of deep, gnawing hunger. The kind that eats at your heart, chipping it away bit by bit, and she'd seen it in his eyes, how it had eaten away at his soul, devouring it hungrily, as every inch of him cried out for it to stop. Why it frightened her, she didn't know, but she felt her insides turn to slush at the memory of those eyes. Hermione's head began to whirl, * Maybe*, she thought despairingly, *maybe it wasn't real at all.* He looked up at her again, his eyes, this time burning with the familiar hatred she knew all too well. This she could deal with. "You'll never know what I want you filthy, mudblood scum!" He spoke at first triumphantly, but then, once again Hermione knew something was wrong when the cloaked anger fell from his composure, and his eyes filled with horror and regret. This was the last straw. She was sick of Draco and his stupid, conflicting emotions. She was going to let him have it, once and for all. With a shriek of rage, she rose her hand into the air, ready to send it stinging across Draco's cheek, leaving a trail of white, hot pain. But as she raised her hand, she cried out at the same time, "I hate you Draco and I hope you rot in he"- But almost before the words had escaped her lips, before her fingers could brush his cheek; something startling happened. With a speed she hardly knew he possessed, his hand shot out and caught her wrist. He looked up at her earnestly, as her heart thundered in her ears. "What did you call me?" He breathed, his eyes boring deeply into hers, traced with a glimmer of hope. "I"- her throat stuck, her heart beginning to climb up her throat. His face was close to hers, eyebrows knitted into a frown, his hair trembling on his forehead as his chest heaved up and down with enormous, broken breaths. She shut her eyes, willing her racing heart to slow down. Even with her eyes closed, she felt hot bursts of air dust her cheeks. Hermione opened her eyes, frightened by the way something inside her was beginning to yearn for those silvery eyes, and fair hair. Frightened by the powerful emotions that were beginning to course through her veins. "I said, I said…Draco," She croaked. Hermione felt her heart stop beating for a fraction of a second, as the world froze on its axis and time screeched to a halt. And there were only Draco's eyes, smooth pools of liquid silver that suddenly, slowly began to light up. And then, in one fluid movement, he captured her mouth with his, and the world erupted back to life, in a dizzying burst of overwhelming emotion. This sensation, was like none Hermione had ever experienced in her life. The most deliciously, intoxicating taste was seeping into her mouth, as his lips folded hungrily around hers. He caught her face in his hands, and he stooped to press himself against her throbbing chest, aching for her touch. His embrace was so passionate, so eager Hermione felt herself inflicted with the same sense of longing, and she leaned in towards him ravenously, her entire body calling out for his touch. He clutched her face voraciously in his hands, his fingers dancing along her cheekbones, causing them to ignite with a delectable, tingling sensation. Her cheeks flushed deeply, and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her knees began to grow weak, and she let herself sag slightly, he quickly slid his arms beneath her shoulder blades and caught her, then pressed her to him, sinking his lips deeper into hers, deeper into the volumes of her mouth. His passion was so fierce, so intense that Hermione could feel the hunger draining from his fingertips, as they fluttered over her back. Her hands slid up his neck, his skin like fire and she felt him tremble with desire, as she buried her hands in his long, sandy locks. His hands ran lightly over her shoulder blades, sending shivers of delight down her spine, Hermione arched her neck slightly, feeling his mouth move with hers as she tilted her head up, her hair tumbling down her back. But as she tilted her head to the side, soaking up the indescribably delicious taste of Draco's lips, he quickly tore his mouth away, darting his glance sideways, down the hall. Hermione pressed her lips to his neck, relishing the fact that she could feel the blood pumping wildly through his veins. She jerked her head away though suddenly, as she recognized the monotonous tread of approaching footsteps. He glanced down at her, his eyebrows gnarled in concern. Hermione could only stare up at him in awe, her hands twisted in the folds of his robes, her hot shallow, bursts of breath slightly stirring the golden wisps that hung across his forehead, into his eyes. She knew she had to move, they couldn't be found like this, but she didn't want to, and she stood stubbornly, not letting go. Luckily, Draco quickly regained control of his actions, and pried her fingers from the front of his robes. His lips pursed, and his gaze stitched with concern, he hurriedly backed away, but not before he could breath a messge into her ear. "Meet me tonight, midnight. Just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest." The bursts of hot air against her cheek were just as intoxicating as the sound of his voice, slipping delightfully through her ear, but as she turned to whisper a reply, he had all ready gone, darting away into the shadows of the castle. Hermione stood, spellbound. Her lips slightly parted, all ready feeling dry and parched since his were not against hers. Short tendrils of shaken, erratic breaths passed through her lips as her heart pounded fitfully in her breast. Her cheeks were stained crimson, her entire body feeling flushed and burning with a sense of feverish delight. Traces of the enormous flood of pleasure she had just felt, trickled through her veins, and she felt drunk with elation. She hardly noticed as someone came up to her and began to chatter excitedly about something. She noticed herself nodding mechanically every now and then, and felt her legs begin to move stiffly, as she walked beside the person. The rest of the day fluttered by, Hermione stumbling through it in a daze, excitedly counting down the hours until 12:00. ~* Well, I hoped you liked it!! Just remember to review, and I'll write more as soon as I can. Oh yes, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!!! I really appreciated it! Thanks guys, cya later~


	4. 

Intoxicating Dreams, and Bittersweet Reality 

Intoxicating Dreams and Bittersweet Reality   
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter in this story, which is everything essentially, belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Just the story is mine. 

The neon numbers blinked at Hermione in the darkness, and she stared at them with bated breath, her hands curled into eager fists. She couldn't stand much more of this, this horrible waiting. It was killing her. She felt as each minute crawled by, a minute of her life drained away. She was perched on the four poster, hidden behind the thick hangings, and she'd pulled the clock in with her, so she could watch it carefully, making sure, a minute didn't slip by without her noticing. But it had begun to become unbearable, waiting for the small red numbers to change, waiting, waiting, waiting. Hermione shut her eyes and drew a slow, shaky breath, then opened them again, almost immediately. It was 11:40. She'd told herself to wait until at least 11:45, but this was unbearable. Hermione slipped silently out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping roommates. Glancing out the window, Hermione remembered how cold it was outside, and she hurriedly tied a cloak around her shoulders. Groping her way through the darkness, she stifled a cry as her foot caught on somebody's trunk, sending her teetering into a pile of dirty clothes. Muttering darkly, Hermione managed to fumble through the darkness to the door. Grasping it thankfully, she hurried out, and down the winding stone steps. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The night was black, blacker than any Hermione could remember. There was no moon to guide Hermione on her path, and no stars to brighten the inky darkness. It was a thick smothering darkness that hung in heavy, velvet folds. The one benefit that Hermione could see was that no one would see her dark form, hurrying into the forbidden forest in the dead of night. The grass crunched beneath her feet, little droplets of frozen dew clung to the matted blades and her breath hung before her, in great pearly white plumes. She smiled ironically, thinking how it reminded her of Draco. *I've got to get him to stop smoking* she noted absentmindedly, but as she was hurrying along, she stopped suddenly as a paralyzing thought gripped her. *What am I doing?* She realized suddenly, that all afternoon she'd thought of nothing but Draco's kiss, Draco's eyes, the way he smelled, his hair. Not once had she dwelled on the fact that this was Draco Malfoy, her hated enemy, whom she despised more than life itself. The thought hadn't even entered her mind; hadn't surfaced in the myriad of wonderful things about him. It seemed that he was different person now, and nothing in the past mattered. All of sudden though, Hermione was beginning to have doubts. Fearful thoughts began to trickle in amid the happy ones, and a horrible sense of foreboding began to seep into Hermione's conscience. This was, after all, the boy who'd called her a mudblood, a muggle, 'common filth', and a smattering of other equally horrible things that caused Hermione to wince at the memory. He was one of the only people who had ever made Hermione cry, the person who'd tried to get Hagrid fired, and who had laughed at the downfalls of her and all her friends. The protective aura of happiness that had surrounded Hermione all afternoon was suddenly and violently shattered. Draco's spell had been broken. Hermione glanced fearfully at the towering dark mass of trees that rose above her. She swallowed heavily, the tiny prickle of fear growing into and increasing and overwhelming anxiety. Her heartbeat began to pick up and Hermione drew the cloak tighter round her shoulders, as the icy fingers of the night began to creep down her bare skin. The choice of tanktop and pajama bottoms, had turned out to be a bad one, she realized as her teeth began to chatter together and her shoulders began to quake. She paused at the mouth of the forest; the darkness beyond the tangle of trees leered at her threateningly. For a brief moment, Hermione almost turned and fled back to the castle, but she set her jaw in resolution and dug her feet firmly into the ground. She would simply explain to Draco that she did not want a relationship, and that she hoped their relationship would remain as it always had. Of course he would understand. *Of course, * she told herself firmly, *he would have to understand.* So cautiously, and ever so slowly, Hermione began to pick her way through the undergrowth towards an opening in the snarl of twisted brambles. Branches caught at her cloak, and the brittle fingers of trees grasped her hair. She spun about, tripping over logs and broken sticks, until she finally managed to find a small gray patch where there were no trees, and a minimal amount of grasping, outstretched limbs. She stood there, trying to catch her breath, as she began to realize with a pinch of fear, that the outskirts of the forbidden forest stretched along the entire edge of Hogwarts property. And for all she knew, Draco could be waiting patiently at the entire opposite end of the forest. She cursed him silently, for his lack of specificity in directions and glanced hopelessly around at the murky shadows. She tugged impatiently at the cloak, and bit her lip in annoyance, how long would she have to wait here for him, hoping he would show up? She had no idea how long she stood there, shivering slightly, vaguely trying to formulate some sort of excuse, as to why she never wanted to see him again. But the muffled folds of darkness seemed to draw menacingly closer as she stood and waited. She pulled the cloak still tighter around her shivering shoulders, when suddenly, out of the darkness; something warm and slender slid around her waist. "Surprise." (AN: haha, wouldn't it be funny if I ended it there? Scared you didn't I..Haha, did I fool you? Sorry, better not. Just keep reading, just kidding, a bit of fun and all that, come on...laugh it off..hahahaha) Hermione jerked violently as tendrils of hot air tickled her neck. She spun around, squinting in the heavy darkness, trying to distinguish features in the dark mass that stood before her. "Hey, it's me. Calm down." Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear as she recognized the low voice. "Draco!" she choked, not succeeding in keeping her voice calm and steady as she'd planned. Although she couldn't see it, she could almost feel his face light up in a grin, as the dark mass shifted slightly. "Yeah, don't worry. It's just me, sorry if I scared you." Hermione laughed falsely, trying to sound casual, but it came out high and forced, and her voice was strained tensely as she spoke, "Not at all." She silently thanked the heavy darkness, because if she tried hard enough, she could pretend that Draco was hideously ugly. She knew had it been broad daylight, it would have been impossible to ignore the messy blonde hair that tumbled into his eyes, and the crooked grin. Had it been broad daylight, she would have leapt willingly into his arms, without a second thought. But even in the curtaining darkness, the sound of his voice sent delightful shivers down her spine, and his intoxicating musky smell made her heart throb loudly in her ears. She hugged herself fiercely, ignoring the way her arms ached to slide around his neck, her fingers become lost in his hair, her eyes...."Uh...Draco?" Her voice hung awkwardly in the stillness, and even she couldn't ignore the high, taught way it came out. She cursed herself silently, for not having the ability to cloak her emotions; she could tell her was startled by her tense manner. "What is it Hermione? What's wrong?" His voice was inquiring, and he stepped closer, his eyes squinted in curiosity as he tried hopelessly to read the expressions on her face. "I, uh," She stepped back hurriedly; having him this close to her was enough to send her into cardiac arrest. She swallowed thickly, forcing herself to go on. "I..." "What is it?" Another step towards her. Another stab of desire. Hermione dug her fingers into her arms in desperation, "I can't, I can't do this Draco. We can't do this! I don't want to see you anymore." The words tumbled, one after another from her lips, but the moment she'd said them she was sorry, and bit her lip to draw them back. She could tell from the horrible, deathly silence, that that had stung. The silence was broken by a horrible voice, as dead and frozen as ice. "What?" There was a long horrible silence, and then Hermione heard a series of low, ragged breaths. She saw the mass before her go rigid, and then finally, he spoke. His voice harsh and cold, and edged with a violent undertone of anger, "Well you know what Hermione?" Hermione shook her head fiercely, but he hardly even paused for a response. "Fine. That's just fine with me. Just because of the past you can, you can…" his breath was growing faster as he struggled to find words, "You can just throw everything away and, and…" His voice faltered, and he inclined his head to the ground, his shoulders sagging pitifully. Hermione heard an enormous sigh as he began to shake his head. "I'm sorry Hermione." It was so soft, it could have just been the wind, whispering through the trees, but for some reason Hermione knew it was him. She was startled to hear the words ringing with truthfulness and genuine sorrow. Her breath caught sharply, and a hand flew to her mouth, as she realized she'd never known Draco to be sorry for anything in his life. The bitterness had left his voice, and there were only the traces of the deepest regret. In fact, as she stared at him, his shoulders slumped, his head bent, she realized she'd never seen him look so horribly defeated; so drained. This wasn't the Draco she was used to at all. Hermione glanced at him, trying desperately to read his face, to see if his eyes emanated the same earnestness, but she couldn't make out his features in the sooty darkness. His face was just a dark blur, standing out only slightly from the mass of gray shadows behind him. She cursed the wretched darkness, and her eyes swept imploringly across the sky, yearning for a drop of moonlight. She could only hear his heavy erratic breathing, and see the slight clouds of silvery white that issued from his lips. Then suddenly, as if someone had heard Hermione's silent plea, a cloud darted from the face of the moon, and a beacon of silvery light slipped through the trees, dappling Draco with large iridescent spots. His proud shoulders were now hunched, and he suddenly looked very weary and jaded. His lips were knotted into a despondent frown, and she could see his chest heaving up and down beneath his thin sweater. She saw him shiver, and draw his arms around himself; his fingers ground tightly into his skin. He stood before her, a wan shadow of the boy she once knew, and in his eyes she saw everything. They again reeked of desolation and confusion, and she knew he meant what he had said. He drew his arms tighter around himself, and slowly began to speak. "It wasn't my fault that this happened. I never wanted to like you, I never asked for this. I didn't want it at all. My life was great, great! Before you came along, and then…everything fell to pieces right before my eyes. And believe me I tried to stop it!" He looked at her gravely, his eyes suddenly becoming alight with the familiar spark of defiance. "But…" He sighed heavily, "I guess I'm no match for myself. And after a while, I figured out denial just wasn't going to cut it. I tried everything to forget about you, everything! And when I finally did admit it to myself it was awful. God, it was like…it was killing me. It was eating me alive," he gestured emphatically to his stomach, his hands curling into his sweater, and his eyes tight and painful at the memory. "Fuck Hermione. I can't even…" He swallowed heavily, his voice trailing away, and his eyes growing wide and haunted, as something invisible passed before them. He shuddered slightly and shut his eyes, willing the memory away. Hermione suddenly realized how dramatic the situation was. Draco really was a mess. He'd never felt sorry for anything in his life, never felt remorse, or regret. And now, he was getting it all, and it really was tearing him apart. What *had* she done to him? After several moments, he looked up again, his mouth curling into a remorseful frown. "Anyway I just…I should just tell you I'm sorry I was an ass before, and that now… well, things are different. And I really am sorry for how I acted, and if I could I would take everything back, everything." He looked at her solemnly, letting the word hang in the air. "Of everything I've done in my life, I regret nothing. Nothing. Except for the way I've acted towards you. I just, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It kills me that I did, and that's part of why I've felt so…"His voice fell off, and he stared at the ground looking ill. "You've got to understand, I don't care about anything else I've done. For all I care, Potter and the rest can go to hell." His eyes burned with malice and his hands curled into angry fists. "Anyway, I had better go. Sorry to drag you out here and all that," he muttered, "and uh, sorry for the uh…kiss." He licked his lips nervously, then tore his eyes away from hers, bending his head to the ground, so that several thick platinum strands shaded his eyes from hers. Throughout Draco's confession, Hermione had stood, silent and motionless, letting the words sink in, waiting to see what would happen. And slowly, as his words began to take effect, the iron shell encasing her heart began to fall away, and an enormous burst of joy was swelling up inside of her. Her mind was telling her that Draco was a horrible, miserable human being not fit for existence, and that no one in their right mind would forgive him after what he'd done. But her heart, unfortunately, seemed to have the grip of control, and it was hurriedly burying everything the mind was saying, and instead filling Hermione's mind with enormous, glittering pictures of Draco's lovely sad eyes. It was all too much for Hermione, her heart feeling as if it was ready to burst with adoration for him, and feeling so happy she could scarcely breathe. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she tried to brush them aside, but they only came faster, and as she tried to quiet herself, a choked sob sprang from her strangled lips. Draco's head shot up in alarm, and as his eyes found hers, his face crumpled up in fear. "Oh no Hermione!" He cried, so upset and unsure what to do Hermione felt herself smile drunkenly beneath the tears. "Aww fuck Hermione, don't cry! Please!" He gazed at her imploringly and bit his lip, so flustered by this he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry!" He began to dab at her face gingerly with his sleeve, but immediately recoiled, his eyes round and frightened, as Hermione's sobbing grew worse. He looked at her frantically, completely unsure what to do. Hermione only began to cry harder, she was so happy, her vision clouded, her shoulders shaking with enormous racking sobs. She put her face in her hands trying vainly to stop, but Draco evidently thought she was just becoming more upset, so he pulled her stiffly into his arms, trying not to enjoy it as she buried her face in his neck and melted into his embrace. He swallowed thickly, his breathing growing ragged as he tried to ignore the murderous desire to bury his face in her hair, and kiss her until she could hardly breathe. Hermione struggled to catch her breath, and suddenly a smile embraced her lips, as she felt a lovely tickle well up in the pit of her stomach, only to explode from her lips in a burst of laughter. Draco drew away startled, his eyes scanning her face. He regarded her curiously. "Hermione…?" Hermione took several large gulps of air, as she tried to ease the river of tears and the gurgle of laughter. She felt absolutely drunk with happiness. She looked into Draco's eyes, her face shining in the moonlight, and smiled at him giddily. Draco looked alarmed; he was quite afraid she'd gone insane. "I feel the same way, exactly!" She gasped. Then she watched as Draco's mouth fell open slightly, and he stared at her incredulously, "You d-?" But before the words had escaped his lips, she captured them with hers and slid her arms around his neck, to bury her fingers in his hair. He sank into her hungrily, and wound his arms around her waist, and drew her up to him, so they were pressed as close as possible. They stood, enveloped in one another for several moments, then Draco pulled away, pressing his lips in the hair above her ear, and whispered breathlessly, "Fuck you. You scared me to death." Hermione laughed delightedly, and reached up to brush one of her tears from Draco's cheek. She kissed him again, harder this time, and for so long that he didn't release her until she began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. He broke away gasping, and pressed his forehead to hers, so that his hair fell into her eyes and swirls of his breath filled her lungs. "So do you really?" His eyes raked hers questioningly, his gaze so intense, so imploring that Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from kissing him again, and answered breathlessly. "Yes." He looked at her for several more long seconds, as if to see from her eyes if she was really telling the truth and then his face broke into a smile, and he curled his lips around hers. A sudden thought struck Hermione as she felt Draco's watch slide down his arm. She was so caught up with him though, that she could only manage to get words in between kisses. "Don't you…think…it's getting…awfully…late?" He swallowed her words for a moment as his lips hung on hers, then he drew away and stared hard into her eyes. "I don't know, why?" She looked at him admiringly; his cheeks flushed slightly from his racing heart. "Maybe because we have an enormous transfiguration test tomorrow, that I'm sure you haven't studied for." Draco scowled deeply, but didn't take his hands from her back. "Besides I'm cold." She wasn't really. Who could be cold when you were wound in the arms of Draco Malfoy? Draco's eyes flickered with worry. "You are?" Hermione hugged herself, pretending to shiver. The worry deepened, then a smile danced across his lips. "I can keep you warm." Hermione should have smacked him. Instead she smiled, and gazed at him, feigning curiosity. "Oh really?" He flashed her his roguish grin; Hermione felt her pulse grow faint. He passed a hand through his hair, then bent over Hermione's shoulder, and brushed the cloak back with deft fingers, exposing bare flesh. Hermione sucked her breath in sharply, as a burst of chilly air bit her skin, but shuddered with delight a moment later as the strap of her tank top slipped down her shoulder, and Draco's lips were pressed to her skin. She sighed softly, as heat from his mouth seeped into her veins. His mouth moved along the delicate bones beneath her neck, then up beneath her ear and along her jaw line, until they found her lips once more. As she drew away gasping, she pushed a handful of platinum tangles away from his eyes, so that she could gaze into the stormy gray pools. He grinned at her crookedly, breathing hard. "Still cold?" She bit her lip, but couldn't help smiling; it snaked across her lips, like an invisible hand tugging at the corners of her mouth. "No." He grinned triumphantly, looking smug. Too smug. "We do still have that transfiguration test…" He let her go, and shook his hands at the sky, exasperated. "All right, all right! You win, let's go." He took her hand and led her through the snarl of undergrowth, and out onto the grounds. An enormous chunk of moonlight fell across the grass, and the frost on the twisted blades caught the light and sparkled. Hermione let out a soft sigh, "Oh Draco.." He glanced at her sideways, "What?" "It's so beautiful." He shrugged, "It's just a bunch of grass." She sighed, and spoke sardonically, "What a hopeless romantic." He scowled and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "So what?" Hermione laughed, "Some people never change." "So wh-" She leaned over and kissed him hard, feeling him go limp beneath her. *That one caught him off guard.* She pulled away, breathless. "Shut up Malfoy." He smiled at her devilishly, "Make me." He slid a hand behind her back and pulled her up against him, her hips smashing into his. They were so close she could feel his chest rise and fall against hers. "You'd better let me go Draco…" She glanced at him, glaring theatrically. He put his face down next to hers, their lips inches apart, and spoke in a whisper, his breath sending shivers down her spine. He locked his arms around her waist possessively, "Make me." Her mouth twisted into an incredulous smile. "Why you little…" His lips seized hers so fiercely, Hermione's knees gave out and she sagged willingly in his grasp, her arms coiling round his neck. They broke away, panting in unison, each smiling complacently. "You know we really should go inside…" He frowned and let go, sighing defeatedly, "All right, all right. I can take a hint." They paused as they reached the door. Draco turned to her, and froze, his fingers grasping the knob. "Well I guess this is good night." She shrugged and sank her hands into her pockets, trying to look disinterested, "Guess so." He raised an eyebrow at her, and her face broke into a smile, "I guess I can't pull of a Draco can I?" "No way. You'd better stick to little Miss innocent." She fluttered her eyelashes demurely, and stepped up to him, sliding her arms around his waist. "Oh really?" He flashed her the rakish grin and stooped low to her, "Really." Then their lips met for one more time and the world around Hermione dissolved for several delectable moments. He pulled away, studying her closely. "You know, I don't think I'm good for you." She crossed her arms, and her face split into a coy smile. "Oh, I don't know…" Her hand slid down to Draco's back pocket, and hung there for a moment. She heard his breath catch, his silver eyes go wide, and his muscles go rigid. She slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Without a second glance, she tossed them over her shoulder into the shadows. Draco swallowed thickly, and let out a shaky sigh, passing a nervous hand through his hair. She pressed her chest to his, and brought her face right to his ear. She put her hand over his on the knob and twisted it, but before she slipped through she whispered, "Maybe I'm the one, who isn't good for you." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well hello everyone!!! How are you and all that. Sorry, it's taken me a while to get this up, but I've been really busy lately, I went to NYC again, my favorite city in the world!!! It was so awesome, and my sis has her prom tonite (ahhh!) so exciting, she looks so perty, but anyway, AHEM , back on track uh…yeah, and it kind of took me a while to figure out exactly what was up with both of how they were feeling and stuff, but I think I've finally gotten it figured out. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time!!!!! You guys are my pals, it means sooooooooooo much to me to get reviews (hint, hint, wink, wink) and so pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaase write a looooonnnng review, tell me ur life story for all I care, or how u feel about anything, and tell me what u think!! Because I need feedback!! I'm down on my knees and begging you, so just do it!! You'll feel like a better person, haha well anyway, I better run, but I'll catch you guys later and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
